


The Monsters That Grow Inside of Us

by childofhebe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based on a Creepypasta, Blood and Gore, CREEPYPASTA OKAY, Cool Wedding Dress, Dark!Viktor, Dark!Yuuri, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Abortion, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Gift Fic, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Footprints!, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Relationship, Omega!Yuuri, Reference to Rape, Revenge, Violence, yoiappreciationday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhebe/pseuds/childofhebe
Summary: You don't realize that bad things could happen to anyone, and that it can happen everywhere. It could be happening right now, just around the corner. It could be your neighbours. Family. Friends.It could happen to you someday.





	The Monsters That Grow Inside of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597248) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



> This work is dedicated to Kashoku-sinpai at the occasion of Yuri on Ice Appreciation Days
> 
> Amazingly as always, beta’d by tothebatcave53  
> What would I do without you <3
> 
> Based on a creepypasta. The original link is placed at the end of work

It's a pity that laws aren't universal.

It would be ideal - the drinking age would unite, the tourists would know what to expect in foreign countries…

And alpha/omega law would be everywhere fair to everyone.

But laws never were united, and every nation created its own laws according to several examples, their history and cultures. Ones were more liberal, others more conservative.

When you talk about abusive relationships, kidnapping and imprisoning, raping, it always seems to be so distant. You don't realize that it could happen to anyone, and that it can happen everywhere - even in those utopias where laws were fair to everyone and everyone was truly protected by police and other state forces. It could be happening right now, just around the corner. It could be your neighbours. Family. Friends.

It could happen to you someday.

People don't realize this, and that is very advantageous for those that want to do bad things.

 

Of course, Yuuri never saw it coming either.

His life wasn't perfect - who would think about their life as perfect anyways? We all have our own problems, that burden us. Sometimes the problems are smaller, sometimes bigger.

But in comparison, his life truly was perfect.

His family was loving. They always supported him, no matter what. His mom - always smiling, willing to hug him and tell him everything is fine. His dad - protective and caring. His older sister, disinterested in most things **,** but Yuuri always knew it wasn't his case. She was even more protective of him as dad was - that's what you get when you live with two alphas. He grew up in little town by the shore, surrounded by familiar faces every day, in a familiar routine. He grew up in Japan, where laws were fair, where people were always were protecting each other and where peace ruled. Bad things never happened around him - the only bad things he ever lived through were the things nested in his head. Anxiety and depression disorders aren't just some toys, and they are even worse when people kept telling him: _You have nothing to feel depressed for, you have perfect life!_ Some people are just like that - too unmatured to understand.

But his family never did this, and he loved them immensely.

 

Then he made a mistake, and he left the town. The family. The protective walls of his home.

Of course, it was amazing. He got to know new culture, new languages, new friends. His roommate Phichit had become one of the brightest lights in his life. Yuuri even fell in love with him. He improved his talent - ice skating - immensely. Thanks to that, he got to travel all around the world, win shiny medals and shimmering titles, and he had all the love of his fans he could ever wish for.

 

But, as says one of the few universal world laws, every bubble must pop. His bubble just popped a lot harder than others did.

 

Blue eyes and the intimidating smell of winter forest invaded Yuuri’s life, took everything from him, and forced him into a new situation.

Being stolen as a high priced mare from her stable, he became a forcibly bonded broodmare with the leader of the russian mafia. Better known as _bratva._ Russia was a whole new world, nothing like his calming hometown in Japan, nothing like his glamourous life in America. He was forced to live in a big mansion in St. Petersburg, residence of the bratva, never allowed in public, controlled by alpha commands coming from his mate and available for whatever orders Viktor Nikiforov decided on a whim. Russian mentality was something totally new for Yuuri - they saw omegas as dependant, obedient and unable to make choices on their own. Their use was for only one thing - breeding. Yuuri didn't agree at first. It felt wrong, all these new rules Viktor was forcing on him. It was twisted, along with his captor's mind. But he realized very soon, that no one in Russia was going to help him - because this was their reality too.

 

And under so many threats and dangers his lone omega soul couldn't bare, without anything to hold onto, without any feeling of safety and security, he accepted his fate.

 

It all changed in one snowy evening. It wasn't so different from others - during russian winter almost every evening was snowy. Yuuri couldn't say why this evening was so different. He was reading, trying to learn some russian - by order of his mate. His dinner was served, he ate a little something - his stomach had shrunk since he came here - and then Viktor came. They had their usual amount of sex, and went to sleep. Viktor was really obsessed with getting his beloved omega pregnant - it was normal for them to have three/four rounds in one go. And despite the fact that Yuuri's first heat in Russia was far away, they were already bonded. Yuuri's body was exhausted, and his mind empty.

 

With Viktor's arms firm around him, Yuuri lay in bed, staring through the usually locked balcony door, sleep avoiding him. Snow was floating down, light as feathers and white as a bride's dress. Right… They were going to be married soon, as Viktor had told him today. Yuuri reacted as always - with nod and light, fake smile. He couldn't be more miserable than he was, inside he felt only a void.

To his surprise, when the wind blew  outside, the balcony door opened a bit. They were always locked on Viktor's order, as to keep him from jumping down, or being spotted. Yuuri never went out on the balcony. So why it was now opened? It's only his imagination for sure.

He closed his eyes and shook his head a bit, careful not to hit and wake Viktor. Alpha was spooning him in his sleep, with nose brushing over his marked gland, scenting him even in sleep. Yuuri was used to it. At least his internal omega was at peace with his mate sleeping so close to him - to protect him. But to Yuuri, it was just another restriction.

The balcony door didn't change when he opened his eyes. The curtain swelled a bit with the draft the open door caused.

Yuuri felt a sudden pull. His desires were all suppressed for Viktor, so it was unusual. He really wanted to find out why the door was open. Was it just a trap?

He slowly turned his head, and from the corner of his eye watched Viktor's face. Alpha was sleeping hard, no doubt about it. And surprisingly, when Yuuri tried to wiggle out of his arms, Viktor released him.

Yuuri sat on the bed, breathing heavily, staring at the moving curtain. It felt almost hypnotic. He moved, stood up, and took five steps to the balcony door. He quietly drew the curtain, touched the door with his hand, and opened it fully.

The balcony was small, smaller than Yuuri expected. The floor and railing were covered in soft snow. As he stepped into it, frost bite into his exposed skin but he could care less. He stepped forward and grabbed the railing. Cold air bit at his cheeks, making them red. His body, dressed only in thin robe, easy to tear, began to tremble.

Yuuri looked down. Immediately the void in his chest whispered for him to bend over the railing and jump. Jump down and end his life. But his old friend anxiety emerged soon after, whispering about risk. What if he survived the fall? It wasn't that high. Consequences for him would be horrible. So instead he just stood, breathing and admiring the view of the city that was offering to him.

He spent a long while there - long enough to notice fading dark in the east. His body felt totally numb by that time. But he didn't care much - except his anxiety did. _Viktor will notice how frozen you are! What if you fall ill right before the wedding? It isn't enough that none of your loved ones will be there, you have to make it more though for yourself!_ And so on. He quickly let go of railing and stumbled back toward the door.

He bumped into someone.

 

At first, he was terrified that Viktor had woke up and found him there! Would he be angry? Yuuri felt a little nauseous and not a little afraid, as he turned.

The thing that was sitting in front of a door definitely wasn't Viktor.

Yuuri firstly noticed its skinny body - so very skinny; he wondered how it was even held together. Its limbs were long, skinny, but if something was there under pale skin, it was muscles. Hands, decorated with sharp, hooked white claws, were placed in the snow and holding the creature's weight. It wasn't exactly sitting, but squatting. Long legs were bent at the knees, and Yuuri felt it would be a lot higher than him if it was standing. Higher than him, higher than Viktor.

The creature had its face directed up, right into Yuuri's. The first things that Yuuri noticed were big eyes, almost the size of baseballs. Big blue eyes. Cheeks of the creature were hollowed, fitting with its skinny body. His nose was small, not as noticeable, but its mouth was huge - cutting its cheeks in half with corners, multiple fangs peeking out from behind its dry lips. The pale hair of the creature was pushed back from it's face, but it was cut with notable disinterest - one strand too short, another too long. But none of it was in its face.

Its throat was slitted, but no blood was pouring out. It was just a long thin hole.

 

Suddenly, the creature tilted its head and blinked.

“Why are you crying?” it said with a surprisingly soft and careful voice.

Yuuri blinked. He didn't know he was crying. Viktor gave him Alpha commands not cry so many times, that he thought he was no longer able to.

 

“I…” Yuuri started, but his voice died. He didn't even know what to say. He was losing his mind in this place, and he knew nothing he could change about his poor situation.

But the creature seemed to wait for answer.

“I was kidnapped, forced to bond and to obey anything my alpha says… Today I was told we're going to marry on top of that. I just don't know… I'm tired of everything.”

It blinked in understanding. “I thought it's a normal thing… It is here for sure. Is your alpha that bad?”

Yuuri felt a sudden wave of anger, emotion he hadn’t felt for a very long time. Hearing it said aloud from someone like him, and like that, somehow made everything worse. “Would I be crying on the freezing balcony if he wasn't that bad?”

 

It nodded. “Makes sense.” It raised one hand, and without standing up he carefully caressed Yuuri's cheek.

“I'm sorry for that. It's true that russian people are very conservative in these things. They don't understand that although you're an omega, you're still a human.”

Yuuri wanted to push the hand caressing his cheek away, but he couldn't. He tried to be angry at it, but those eyes were hypnotizing him. All he could do was fall on his knees into the soft snow, and let the creature hug him with its long arms, and sob against it’s skinny shoulder. Its skin was surprisingly warm and soft.

“Don't cry, little omega…”

Yuuri felt his sorrow disappear, but not in the way it did when Viktor commanded it. It wasn't out of shock. This was gentle, like a warm blanket, a cup of cocoa, or gliding across ice without anyone around, just him and his body. He didn't know what, or why this was happening.

For a second he even wondered if he should be afraid of it, but he couldn't find anything to be afraid of. Its looks were intimidating, but looks were nothing important here. Viktor was beautiful man - and that meant nothing to Yuuri. So did the looks of the creature. What was important, was what was under looks.

 

“What's your name?” it asked.

“Yuuri,” he answered with heavy voice.

“Yuuri.” It gently raised his head, and he found himself staring in its eyes again. “Do not worry. I will help you.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes. I will help you and give you anything you would want, my dear Yuuri.”

Yuuri suddenly felt a burst of joy, and that was even more of a forgotten emotion than anger. The creature released him on his feet, and then suddenly his joy disappeared, because it jumped over him, and it landed on the railing, holding there with clawed feet like a cat.

“Wait! I… I thought you said…”

“I am going to help you, but first you need to do something for me.”

Yuuri felt cold creep down his back. He felt tears gathering in his eyes again. He bite at his lip, and squeezed his fists. “You… You can ask anything. I will do anything!”

The answer was simple. “I need your hatred.”

Yuuri felt his body jerk. “But I…”

“I can't feel any hate from you. You are terrified of your mate, you are hurting with sorrow, you are anxious about your every next step, and you are numb at the soul - but you're not strong enough to hate.”

Yuuri was shocked by the words. He thought he did hate Viktor - but the creature's words were true. He wasn't strong enough.

“You aren't yet strong enough. You will be. Soon.”

Yuuri suddenly understood what the creature meant. He had to become stronger, even if he didn't know how. It was worthless to help someone weak as he was. His eyes turned blank, as he nodded. He felt the void in his soul increase again.

The creature crawled further away from him, and clearly wanted to jump down.

“W-wait. How should I call you?”

The creature stopped, clearly surprised by the question.

“Call me Yours, because that is what I am.”

Then it jumped down into the garden, and disappeared. Yuuri was left alone, but mysteriously feeling at peace. He entered the bedroom, slided into the bed and closed his eyes.

 

A month passed. Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about Yours - about his big absorbing eyes, about his warm, gentle hug, about his words. But, despite his best effort, he never seemed to fulfill the expectations.

He tried hard. He really did.

It was easy to hate Viktor when he was forced into his outfit for the wedding. His top was an intricate layer of lace that clung to his torso and arms, protecting him somewhat from the cold bite of the winter air. Tied tight around his waist was a silk sash. The skirt he was forced to wear curled around him, hugging his hips and butt before falling open in the front. His legs were wrapped in white leggings though they left little to the imagination. It was an outfit designed to humiliate, to put Yuuri in his place. The blushing omega bride to be ripped open and filled with babies.

Easy to hate when he was forced to smile at the people he was never supposed to know the names of… at least their true names. Easier to hate when he was forced to stand in front of an altair, and say learned words in russian, his pledge, with understanding barely half of it. Easiest to hate when he felt sharp pain, as Viktor’s teeth sank into his gland again.

But this hate wasn’t true. It was too weak, too momentary. Once they abandoned the feast and began their wedding night, he felt fear for his mate again.

But by the time he was used to ‘married life’ (it wasn’t much different from his previous ‘bonded life’, except Viktor had his legal identity papers in hands, so escape was truly impossible for him now) something came into his mind, something that didn’t allow him to sleep that particular night.

Viktor and Yuuri were bonded. That meant that Viktor could easily spy on Yuuri’s emotions. He could feel his fear, his sorrow, his every severe thought. He could feel his pain...not that it ever bothered him. He never used it to help his mate, soothe him, but vice versa. If Viktor found something in Yuuri’s head he didn’t like, he punished him.

Yuuri couldn’t hate Viktor, because he would immediately know, and the consequences wouldn’t be pretty.

When Yuuri fully realized that, he began to cry into his pillow again. There was no way he could make Yours help him. He was confined to this fate until his last breath.

 

Then, he heard a scratchy noise outside and the balcony door opened with quiet ‘click’ sound.

Yuuri’s watery eyes went wide. He carefully lifted himself, as not to wake Viktor, and slowly stepped onto the balcony.

Yours was there, sitting on railing like some bird, and gently smiling down at him.

Yuuri heard himself sob, and without second thought flew into the creature’s arms. Yours caught him, and held him tightly. Comfortable warmth engulfed him, the warmth he had missed so much. Yuuri let out heavy sigh.

“I see you haven’t made much progress,” Yours whispered, but the words didn’t sound disappointed. They were calming, loving and warm. A clawed hand gently caressed Yuuri’s hair.

“And I never will… But you knew that,” Yuuri said quietly into the creature’s shoulder. He was certain that after this sentence, Yours would push him backward, jump down and abandon him completely. This was surely just his goodbye visit.

But Yours didn’t do any of that. Instead, he murmured: “Why are you saying that?”

Yuuri was confused. Yours didn’t know after all? “I can’t hate him… He will know through our bond. I’m too afraid of what he will do if he knows. I tried, but it’s not enough.”

Yuuri felt Yours nod against his head. “You think I would let you get hurt like that?”

Yuuri remained silent, just breathing against Yours shoulder. It smelled of cinnamon and some flowers. He wondered for a moment if Yours had any scent glands, and if so, what secondary gender he carried.

“I said I need your hatred, and that means I will contain it all. How else would I know if it is enough? Your mate won’t know till it would be late.” Yuuri felt dry lips against his forehead, some imitation of kiss. He calmed down, and subconsciously pressed his lips at Yours’ jawline. His skin felt so soft and warm against Yuuri’s cold and chapped lips, it almost made him cry again.

Almost. It felt like some progress.

 

His first heat in Russia came. It was his first shared heat (with anyone), and in normal circumstances it would be beautiful. This wasn’t. His heat was painful - until Yuuri gave in to the overpowering smell of his alpha, then his soul simply cried over how easily his omega submitted. Fortunately, he couldn’t remember much of that time, everything too blurred with heat haze. And when he woke up the morning after, Viktor was caressing his hair with satisfied smile.

Important thing happened after. Due to amount of seed his alpha released into him, and with compatibility everyone said they had, it was impossible for him not to become pregnant. And he did.

As he handed the positive pregnancy test to Viktor, he got the most beautiful smile ever from him. Almost...heart shaped. But Yuuri knew there was no real love in it. At least not for him.

 

Viktor really cared for the little one. He treated Yuuri better - not _as much_ sex, tastier food, he even let him out a few times to the spacious gardens of the mansion. Yuuri relaxed a bit too, at least when he was alone. His wariness around Viktor though, or anyone else in the mansion, only grew stronger with each day.

He felt new emotions form inside him, along with the child.

It was interesting. Once Yuuri learned he could have anything he wanted in his head, he was quick to unleash all of the negative emotions and thoughts. The numbness he once felt helped Yuuri now. Yours helped him hide things from Viktor, and all his hateful thoughts were passed on. There weren’t that many of them, but they were there. And even he could say he was becoming stronger. Slowly, with little steps, without anyone noticing.

And at the top of mess in his head, his heart was pleasantly soaring every time he thought about the child inside his belly.

 

When Yours visited him again, Yuuri was three months pregnant.

“He’s treating me better, but that’s only because of the child. As soon as it is out of me… It will begin again,” he said to Yours, snuggled in his embrace on the balcony floor.

“Indeed… It is a reason to hate him, isn’t it?” Yours said, rather sadly.

“But it isn’t enough, is it? I don’t think I will ever be strong enough for this.”

Instead of answering, claws caressed his hair and cheek, leaving a little scratch there. Yuuri barely noticed.

“I understand why is he doing that,” Yuuri confessed after a while. “I never wanted the child, but I truly do love it. It’s my little treasure, despite the way it was created… It’s not at fault. I am. And Viktor is. And while I can’t analyse how he is feeling about me - maybe he loves me, but he’s too twisted to do it properly… But he really cares about child.”

Blue eyes above him were only staring into darkness, sad as always, claws gentle around Yuuri’s body.

“Soon,” he whispered, and a chill shivered Yuuri's spine. He felt...excited about it. Because until that day, everything was happening like Yours said. Of course, he was afraid. What horrible thing was about to happen, for him to hate Viktor enough?

 

It never faded.

Yuuri’s heart warmed up every time he hugged his growing belly, every time he felt the baby kick, every time he paid him a thought - his heart kept swelling like a young rose. He knew nothing about the child hiding inside him - Viktor insisted on natural ways of treating him and the child, so they didn't even know the gender, although names for every case were chosen by Viktor. But that never mattered, he loved that little angel inside him and Yuuri was more than excited to meet him.

The only thing he hoped for was his little boy or girl to be an alpha. Yuuri could be less worried then - they were allowed to come and go, to own, to rule. They were allowed their freedom.

But what if they were an omega? In Japan, they maybe had their rights recognized, but here in Russia, all gender equality was one big farce.

Viktor would probably wait for a little omega to present and then sell them away. Yuuri was terrified by the thought… But it made him hate a man a little more. And hatred essentially was keeping him alive this whole time.  


One evening, during his fifth month of pregnancy, Viktor told him to dress up and came down to the dining room. Yuuri was surprised; there was some party happening down there and usually, during parties, he was forbidden to move from the bedroom. But he had no other choice than to obey his mate. He dressed in a big shirt, suited for his pregnant belly, combed his hair back, and went downstairs.

He was welcomed by some familiar faces, but more of them were some unknown mafia members or other bosses. He didn't feel comfortable from the start. The sharp stink of alcohol and heavy pheromones hung in the air. As a mated omega, the second one wasn't doing him any harm, but the first one did tangle his head a bit.

Firm hands engulfed him, along with a familiar scent, although spiced with vodka a little bit. It was nothing unusual, who could expect a mafia boss not to drink often. “Hi Viktor,” he addressed his mate in greeting, trying to keep his voice neutral. Blue eyes were just quietly staring back at him.

Yuuri was right before lowering his gaze from discomfort when Viktor pushed a glass into his hand.

“You deserve a rest, my dear Yuuri… I want you to have fun with us,” Viktor whispered into his ear, and Yuuri shivered with the hot breath landing on his ear. He heard him clearly, despite the loud music, laughter, and conversations of drunk guests around.

He glanced at his glass. It looked like ordinary orange juice. He sniffed to it, and only the light smell of oranges hit his nose. He raised the glass to his lips.

“What are you waiting for? I want to see my beloved omega flushed, smiling and dancing… Dancing as beautifully as you used to on the ice,” Viktor purred into his ear, right at the moment, the liquid touched Yuuri's tongue.

All Yuuri could taste was the sharp bite of vodka.

He panicked, quickly spitting the liquid back into glass and turning to face at his mate. “Viktor, I can't drink! I'm pregnant!”

 

His mate's pupils narrowed. “I said. _Drink_.”

Alpha's command shook within Yuuri’s core. Before his mind could protest, his body moved, eager to please his alpha in every way, to stop his rage Yuuri could feel through their bond. Bitter liquid streamed down his throat, and suddenly he found himself on the ground, catching his breath and coughing. Tears were stinging in his eyes, and little weak moans escaped his burning mouth.

“Viktor... Why did you do this…?” His mate wasn't answering. He heard his voice, saying something in Russian, and he raised his head. Only alpha's back was turned to him, as he conversed with some other unknown mafia boss like nothing ever happened. Without looking at Viktor again, Yuuri quickly fled from the room. His mate hadn't noticed.

 

Hours later, Yuuri was still snuggled around his belly in front of the balcony door. What consequences would a glass of strong, Russian vodka have on his poor little angel? Why did Viktor do that? Yuuri always thought he cared for the child.

Around the midnight, his mate had come. Yuuri awaited him, awaited the storm Viktor was about to unleash. Alpha always played with his food before eating it. But Yuuri was terrified at the same time because when drunk, Viktor could hold his pose and his face eerily cold and perfect. His voice wasn't quivering. Even any of his hair wasn't out of its place. But he was drunk - Yuuri could smell it from far.

“Yuuri, I heard very disturbing news about you. Some of our guests said they saw you sneak into the party tonight. Is it true?”

Yuuri swallowed through his dry, sore throat. He wanted to scream. So it was some sort of a trap after all. A cat and mouse game.  And, of course, Yuuri was the one pulling the shorter end of the game, and he was just about to be devoured by a monster.

What else could he do? He armed himself with the truth.

“You called me to come downstairs yourself, Viktor.”

“Nonsense. Stop lying to me, omega.” Yuuri didn't have to look up to know his mate's pupils were thin as a snake's now. A growl was extremely angry even for Viktor, an omega within Yuuri whimpered with fear, but the sober side of him succeeded in bottling it inside.

“I'm not lying! You dragged me there and then forced me to drink a glass of vodka!”

Yuuri knew he made a mistake with the blunt accusation, but with his arms around his poor stricken child… He didn't care. His eyes filled with hot tears again, some of them even escaped, but Yuuri knew Viktor isn't going to care about them. He never did.

"What?”

Silence. Yuuri refused to look up, to meet his mate’s furious eyes. It wasn't his fault. Nobody could persuade him otherwise. He felt anger burning inside him. The sight of Viktor's shoes was blurry in front of him, the horrible tension in the air making him tremble.

 

The first hit came at his face.

Yuuri's thin body went flying, hit the balcony door with a back, and whimpered. Firm fists grabbed his collar.

“You were so irresponsible to drink during pregnancy?!” Another hit. His cheek burned in pain, slap endlessly echoing in his ears, and Yuuri could taste blood as he bit his lip. He braced himself for more violence, but nothing was happening for a while. Only Viktor's heavy breath rustled with Yuuri's sweat-soaked fringe.

Then Viktor stilled as if he just made up his mind and a long sigh of disappointment and defeat came out of him. When he spoke, his voice was absolutely freezing, without emotions, but deadly definite. _“What can you do, we just have to try again.”_

As Viktor swiftly shifted above him, Yuuri exactly knew what is about to happen, and he screamed.

“NO! Viktor, please, DON'T!”

 

He raised his hands to protect the life of his child, but not quickly enough. His mate punched him in the stomach. Hard.

Terrified and pained whimpers kept dragging from the unmoving omega's throat, as Viktor stood and dusted his hands with the expression full of sick satisfaction. “Now think of what you’ve done Yuuri. We will talk about it again in the morning.”

Alpha left the room without any other word, not sparing his injured sobbing mate a glance, shut the door, and the lock clicked.

 

Yuuri crawled on all fours to the bathroom, sobs heavily wrecking through his weak body. He wasn't surprised about a thin trail of blood already following him. He struggled into the bathtub, arms around his belly, crying. Crying for his baby. Crying for himself. Crying for what had become of his life. He ignored everything else, he just cried.

After a long time, he lifted his head. He felt numbness embracing again, shutting down all emotions his omega-self kept forcing on him, relieving the pain to the point of the dull pulse. He stood at his shaking legs, ignoring the blood still pouring down his thighs. His instincts were right -  the balcony door was already open. Omega collapsed on the balcony floor, looking up at the night sky. He noted the partial silence. Guests had to have gone home already… probably some of the last ones were entertaining themselves with Viktor. His mate would come back to him soon.

It was strange, but even his internal omega now wanted to scream at that thought. His internal omega, a being that always loved Viktor, no matter how bad things Victor had done to him. But now, as their beloved alpha became the killer of their child, the omega part of him finally realized its mistake. Viktor was a devil.

Yuuri screamed. He screamed loud, his frustrated voice echoing far into the night. He screamed again, and again, trying to pour out all anger, rage, and even hate, that were boiling his insides. But it didn't help.

 

Yours appeared. He hugged Yuuri's thin shape, trying to soothe him. He didn't say a word, but Yuuri didn't want him to. Instead, he talked first.

“I hate him.”

There was no emotion in his voice. Despite his inside being boiled in rage and hate, nothing of it leaked into his voice. His voice felt almost dead.

“I hate him for what he has done to my baby. I hate him for stealing away my life. I hate everyone in this house for only watching and doing nothing. I want him to suffer. I want him to die. I want all of them to die,” he whispered.

Yours squeezed Yuuri in his arms.

“I know.”

Yuuri sighed, releasing the pressure on his shoulders. Big blue eyes full of some foreign melancholic feeling met his own eyes, and a clawed hand again caressed his hair.

“I guess it's my time to interfere then… But I need you to know that if I do this, it can’t be taken back. And since I'm yours, something will come away from you with them. Are you willing to do that anyway?”

A gentle voice, full of worry, and claw passing through his hair was amazing soothing fuel for his internal omega, but not for him anymore. Yuuri moved and pressed his lips against the creature's. Yours flinched.

“Do what you must,” Yuuri whispered, with his eyes closed. It didn't bothered him. So little was left of him...he didn't believe there was something else from him, that he would mind to lose. His child dead, his world crushed. He would gladly give himself to Yours.

“I'm completely yours then.”

The creature stood up on legs, for the first time before Yuuri. He stepped into the bedroom, Yuuri hobbling close behind.

As expected, Viktor lay on the bed, sleeping soundly. Yours looked at Yuuri, blue eyes blank and resigned. “Wake him, then retreat and watch. You have to watch.”

Yuuri nodded. A little smile appeared on his lips, as he slowly approached the bed, and gently shook his mate and husband's shoulder. “Viktor, wake up… I want to introduce someone to you.”

Viktor blinked a few times, sleepily (and clearly still a bit drunk) trying to focus his eyes. “Yuuri…?” He sat up on the bed, with Yuuri still holding his shoulder. As Viktor seemed to focus enough, Yuuri smiled lightly and pointed to the footboard. Viktor followed the finger, looking at the high shadow towering above him.

“Wha-?!”

Yours launched. Viktor was left with no reaction time, except lifting his hands and dragging out a shout. Yours stabbed all of his ten sharp claws to Viktor's chest and belly, using the force of his jump. His weight pinned Viktor down, as he screamed again, his voice quivering with pain.

 

Yuuri watched the scene with a face of pure fascination. He liked the way Viktor's chest was now spewing out blood, similar to how his own abdomen was. Viktor's screams sounded like heavenly music to his ears. Yuuri watched him squirm underneath Yours' body, trying to get away, but with ten sharp knives connected to the creature above, still buried inside his body, Yuuri felt some odd satisfaction. It reminded him of times when he tried to squirm away, but Viktor kept holding him on his cock.

“Yuu..Yuuri! What is this thing?!” Viktor howled, when Yours kept staring at him, fangs grinned, with low growl coming from behind them. _Alpha growl._

“Viktor, this is our child. Born from your irresponsible actions and from my strong emotions caused by these actions. This is our Vitaly.” Yuuri couldn't help but grin after a while. The sound of Viktor's heavy breathing was his only answer.

 

One of the names Viktor chose for their unborn child. For their real child, that wouldn’t ever be born now. The name for a boy.

 

Yours' thin wound on his throat suddenly started to open. When a gap as wide as Yuuri's thumb appeared, long and sleek tentacles came out, maybe four or five of them; and they circled Viktor's throat. He let out a strangled shout, and then only quieter and quieter wheezing, as Yours...or rather by his new name, Vitaly, squeezed the life out of him.

Just as Viktor had from Yuuri, this whole time.

 

Yuuri watched. Watched and everything seemed slow, prolonged. And as Viktor's wounded chest stopped moving fully the pain in the back of his neck didn't even bothered Yuuri until now. Only when Vitaly crawled down the bed, and crouched next to him, he realized his position. On his knees, one hand gripping at his stomach and other covering his gland. A severed bond. This was something Yuuri hadn’t even thought of - surprisingly for him, it really hurt. But he couldn't cry. That piece...was missing.

 

Vitaly took Yuuri in arms and lifted him.

“What is with that name?” the creature asked.

“You don't like it?” Yuuri whispered weakly. The pain was getting its charge on him.

“Yes, I do… When you gave me a name, it's like I truly became yours,” he said lightly. “Will you allow me to ease your pain?”

Yuuri nodded. After all, he had nothing to lose. Nothing to return to. He thought about it again but he didn't think his family would accept him as he was now. Empty. And even if they did, he didn't want to stain the heaven he was born in with his dirty body, mind, and soul.

He tilted his neck for Vitaly to claim, and soon enough sharp fangs bore into his gland.

 

Instead of pain, he felt the pleasant warmth. Warm tingling in his neck, his chest, his abdomen, his feet, arms, fingers, and toes. Only warmth. Another alpha reclaimed him after he lost his own. Even if this was a rather unconventional alpha. Yuuri breathed the sweet scent from his new mate's skin, and he really wanted to sleep.

 

Noises from background woke him as soon as he fell into a microsleep. Right. Viktor's screams woke the whole house. Yuuri slowly lifted his head and pressed his lips to the thin ear of his mate.

 

“Kill them all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you make it here? That means Yuuri let you live! Congratz! :D
> 
> Original creepypasta named "Here comes the child bride" could be found here: https://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/67a5q6/here_comes_the_child_bride/ 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, I would be very excited to accept your kudos or any comments. Nice ones, or constructive criticism, it doesn’t matter, I am thankful for any feedback :D


End file.
